Los Hechizados
by xp2011
Summary: Un año después de la gran batalla, las hermanas han perdido sus poderes por un ataque demoníaco. Depende de un nuevo grupo de elegidos continuar con la lucha contra el mal mientras las Halliwell recuperan sus poderes.
1. El comienzo

**Hechiceras es una creación de Constance Burge para la (ya extinta) cadena estadounidense The WB. La serie y sus personajes reconocibles son propiedad de los respectivos portadores de los derechos de autor. Este fic es para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

**Este fic está inspirado en los fics Changed Destiny (creado por JasonMorganfan87) y Chosen, A New Chapter (creado por Dozo14).**

**San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos**

**Mayo de 2007**

Ha pasado un año desde la gran batalla contra el mal y la familia Halliwell ha vivido una vida relativamente normal. Hasta que, de repente, sucedió lo impensable.

Una pandilla de demonios atacó la casa Halliwell. Los vecinos oyeron mucho ruido y llamaron a la policía. Pero cuando la policía llegó, ya era tarde. El resultado: las hermanas desaparecidas, Leo en coma y Henry y Coop muertos.

Cuando el incidente salió en las noticias, Billie y Victor corrieron hacia el lugar y se ofrecieron a cuidar a Wyatt y Chris. Sin embargo, Billie y Victor no eran los únicos que estaban preocupados. Los Ancianos estaban enterados del ataque y tenían dudas sobre la capacidad de Billie y Victor de evitar que los niños Halliwell fueran arrastrados al mal. Así que decidieron resucitar de entre los muertos a Prue y Cole, con la esperanza de que ellos ayudaran a Billie y Victor a cuidar a Wyatt y Chris. Al principio, la relación entre Prue y Cole era escabrosa (como lo había sido cuando ellos estaban vivos originalmente). Pero con el paso del tiempo, y la mediación de Billie y Victor, ellos comenzaron a llevarse bien.

Prue, Cole, Billie y Victor hicieron lo que pudieron para cuidar a Wyatt y Chris evitando que fueran arrastrados al mal. Pero estaban preocupados porque, con las Hechiceras desaparecidas, los usuarios de magia buena eran vulnerables a las acechanzas de demonios de grueso calibre. Para empeorar las cosas, Prue, Cole y Billie intentaron varias veces buscar a las hermanas, sin éxito.

**Julio de 2007**

Han pasado 2 meses desde el ataque y Leo finalmente despertó del coma. Victor lo puso al tanto de la situación y le dijo que aún están buscando a Piper, Phoebe y Paige.

Mientras tanto, en el inframundo, Cole estaba caminando por un pasillo cuando oyó un grito de dolor. Cole fue a mirar y vio a Phoebe, malherida y con un brazalete plateado en una de sus muñecas.

¡Phoebe! – dijo Cole mientras se acercaba a Phoebe.

¿Cole? – dijo Phoebe – Debe ser una broma.

Te sacaré de aquí – dijo Cole antes de irse fluctuando con Phoebe.

En otra parte del inframundo, Billie oyó gritos de dolor saliendo de detrás de una roca. Billie movió la roca con su telequinesis y vio a Paige y Piper, malheridas y con brazaletes plateados en sus muñecas.

¿Billie? – dijo Paige.

Sí, soy yo – dijo Billie – Vine a sacarlas de aquí.

Lástima que no puedas curarnos – dijo Piper.

¿Dónde está Phoebe? – dijo Paige.

Está a salvo, creo – dijo Billie antes de proyectarse a la casa Halliwell, llevándose a Paige y Piper.


	2. Hermanas sin poderes

Piper, Phoebe y Paige fueron llevadas a un hospital local. Allí fueron tratadas por sus heridas. Mientras tanto, a Leo lo dieron de alta y regresó a casa, para reencontrarse con sus hijos. Allí se reencontró con Prue, Billie y Cole. Tras el emotivo reencuentro, el grupo (Victor, Billie, Prue y Cole) compartió con Leo sus preocupaciones sobre la situación. "Estoy seguro de que cuando las hermanas se recuperen, habrá una solución" dijo Leo.

Pocos días después, las hermanas estaban recuperándose de sus heridas cuando fueron visitadas por algunos seres queridos.

Paige fue visitada por Prue, quien la puso al tanto de la situación. Paige al principio estaba entre feliz y sorprendida por conocer finalmente a Prue. Pero cuando Prue le contó que Henry estaba muerto, Paige rompió en llanto.

Phoebe fue visitada por Cole y Victor. Al principio Phoebe se asustó por ver a Cole. Cole y Victor la pusieron al tanto de la situación, pero cuando le contaron que Coop había muerto, Phoebe se puso a llorar. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto?" decía Phoebe entre lágrimas, mientras Cole trataba de consolarla.

Piper fue visitada por Leo y Billie. Piper estaba feliz por ver a su esposo sano y salvo. Leo llevó a los niños a la habitación de Piper un rato. Luego, Leo y Billie pusieron a Piper al tanto de la situación.

Cuando las Hechiceras fueron dadas de alta, vino una emotiva reunión familiar. Pero luego se dieron cuenta de los brazaletes plateados. Intentaron quitárselos, pero no pudieron. Luego intentaron usando sus poderes, pero notaron que el brazalete bloqueaba sus poderes.

Prue, Cole y Billie intentaron quitar los brazaletes con magia, pero no pudieron (ni con ayuda de otros usuarios mágicos). Después, intentaron quitar los brazaletes con distintas herramientas (desde alicates hasta laser, pasando por motosierras) pero eso tampoco funcionó.

Es ahí cuando el grupo asume que solo si se vence al demonio o demonios que pusieron esos brazaletes, dichos brazaletes serán removidos y las hermanas recuperarán sus poderes. Con eso en mente, todos fueron al ático a ver si el Libro de las Sombras ofrecía alguna solución. Pero lo que encontraron fue que el Libro de las Sombras estaba en blanco. "Esto apesta" dijo Piper. Y las preocupaciones de todos aumentaron.


	3. El nuevo poder de 3

En el ático de la casa Halliwell, Victor estaba conversando con Penny sobre la situación actual de las hermanas.

A veces siento que tener 2 brujas en casa no es suficiente – se quejó Victor – No con todos esos demonios persiguiéndonos.

Te creo, Victor – dijo Penny – Esto no puede continuar. Las chicas tienen un destino que cumplir.

Todos aquí estamos al límite – dijo Victor – Debería haber algo que se pudiera hacer.

Cole oyó la conversación desde afuera del ático y luego se fue fluctuando.

Al rato, Cole estaba en lo alto del puente Golden Gate conversando con los Ancianos Sandra y Odín.

Déjame ver si entendí, Cole – dijo Odín – Estás sugiriendo que tengamos un nuevo poder de 3, ¿no es así?

Al menos uno temporal – dijo Cole – Mientras las hermanas recuperan sus poderes.

Suena bien – dijo Sandra – Pero no tenemos candidatos idóneos.

Tengo 3 candidatos: Leo, Prue y Billie – dijo Cole.

Podría funcionar – dijo Odín – Llevaremos la propuesta al consejo.

Gracias por la sugerencia, Cole – dijo Sandra antes de que ella y Odín se fueran orbitando.

Lo que sea para ayudar a Phoebe – dijo Cole para sí mismo.

Cole regresó a la casa fluctuando y les contó a las hermanas y a Victor lo sucedido. Ellas a su vez le contaron a Prue, Leo y Billie. Horas después, todos estaban en la sala esperando una evolución positiva de los acontecimientos.

¿Crees que los Ancianos acepten la propuesta? – preguntó Piper a Leo.

No sé qué esperar – dijo Leo.

En ese momento, Sandra y Odín aparecieron orbitando.

Buenas noches a todos – dijo Sandra – Leo, Prue, Billie, acérquense.

Y Leo, Prue y Billie se acercaron.

Cole nos sugirió que ustedes formarían un nuevo poder de 3 – dijo Odín – Y el consejo aceptó la propuesta.

Qué bien – dijo Prue – Porque ya estamos al límite.

Vamos por partes – dijo Sandra – Leo, quiero que leas lo que está en este pergamino.

¿Para qué? – dijo Leo mientras recibía el pergamino.

Eso te convertirá en brujo – dijo Odín.

Poder de las brujas brilla, curso desconocido surca los cielos – leyó Leo – Dame la fuerza para cumplir con mi causa, dame los poderes para defender a los buenos.

Una nube de luces blancas bajó para introducirse en el cuerpo de Leo, convirtiéndolo en brujo.

¿Qué sigue? – preguntó Leo.

Necesito de entrecrucen sus destinos – dijo Odín – Para eso necesito algo que corte.

Piper fue a la cocina y le alcanzó a la pareja de Ancianos un cuchillo. Éstos lo bendijeron y le pidieron a Leo, Prue y Billie que hicieran cada uno un corte en su mano. Leo, Prue y Billie lo hicieron y luego (siguiendo indicaciones de la pareja de Ancianos) formaron un círculo tomándose de las manos.

Escucha las palabras de las brujas, los secretos que escondemos en la noche, el más antiguo de los poderes es invocado, el gran trabajo de la magia es buscado – recitaron Sandra y Odín – Poder de los Hechizados, despierta, para que al mal se le cierren las puertas.

En ese momento, el candelabro de la sala emitió una luz azul.

Un nuevo poder de 3 – dijo Paige.

Al menos uno temporal – dijo Phoebe.

Mientras nuestros poderes vuelven – añadió Piper.

Ustedes ahora son los Hechizados – dijo Sandra a Leo, Prue y Billie mientras ella y Odín curaban los cortes – Combatirán al mal, protegerán inocentes y ayudarán a las hermanas a recuperar sus poderes.

Lo haremos – dijeron Leo, Prue y Billie.

¿Quién será su guía blanco? – preguntó Victor.

Tendrán que enfrentar una batalla antes de saberlo – dijo Odín.

Benditos sean todos ustedes – dijo Sandra antes de que ella y Odín se fueran orbitando.

Los poderes de los Hechizados

**Leo:** no recupera sus poderes de guía blanco, pero obtiene congelación y aceleración molecular (hacer explotar cosas).

**Prue:** pierde la proyección astral pero conserva la telequinesis y obtiene la conjuración (hacer aparecer y desaparecer cosas).

**Billie:** pierde la telequinesis pero conserva la proyección y obtiene la premonición.


	4. La primera batalla

En la cocina de la casa Halliwell, Cole estaba bebiendo de una botellita con un líquido rojizo. En ese instante, Prue entró.

¿Qué rayos haces? – preguntó Prue.

Deshaciéndome de mis poderes – dijo Cole – Para no arruinarlo de nuevo.

Buen punto – dijo Prue – Pero, ¿crees que Phoebe te acepte de nuevo?

Tal vez sí, tal vez no – dijo Cole – Nunca se sabe.

Phoebe y Billie estaban entrando a un centro comercial.

Adoro ir de compras – dijo Billie.

¿A qué mujer no? – dijo Phoebe – Es como un deporte.

De repente, ambas vieron una puerta de servicio sospechosa. Las 2 mujeres se acercaron y cuando Billie intentó abrir la puerta, recibió la siguiente premonición:

Un grupo de mujeres jóvenes estaba reunido en una habitación poco iluminada. Una bruja malvada les estaba quitando su juventud, dolorosamente.

Billie, ¿Qué viste? – preguntó Phoebe.

Chicas jóvenes atacadas por una bruja malvada – respondió Billie – Debo ayudarlas.

Billie, puede ser peligroso – dijo Phoebe.

No te preocupes, solo nos escurriremos y miraremos – dijo Billie.

Esto me aterra – dijo Phoebe.

Billie y Phoebe se proyectaron hacia el otro lado de la puerta y hallaron una habitación poco iluminada. Phoebe tropezó con una mesa e hizo caer un frasco de vidrio.

¿Quién rayos anda ahí? – dijo una voz femenina grave.

Billie y Phoebe se quedaron calladas.

¿Acaso no oyeron? – dijo la mujer en cuestión, saliendo de su escondite.

La mujer en cuestión era de pelo blanco y tenía la cara arrugada. Su nombre era Andra y portaba una vara mágica de madera.

Vaya, necesitas cirugía – dijo Phoebe.

Y ustedes, una lección – dijo Andra mientras activaba su vara, apuntándola a Billie y Phoebe.

Billie usó su proyección para convertir la vara en cenizas.

¡BRUJAS MALDITAS! – gritó Andra – Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

Phoebe y Billie salieron proyectándose del lugar antes de que Andra las atacara.

Está loca – dijo Billie refiriéndose a Andra.

En condiciones normales se usaría el poder de las 3 – dijo Phoebe – Aunque sin embargo…

No digas más, Phoebe – dijo Billie – Este es un trabajo para los Hechizados.

Más tarde, Phoebe y Billie le contaron al resto de la pandilla (Piper, Leo, Cole, Prue, Paige y Victor) la situación. Leo sugirió sorprender a Andra por detrás y quitarle sus poderes. Cuando los Hechizados fueron a confrontar a Andra, se encontraron con que Andra había reunido a un grupo de mujeres jóvenes haciéndose pasar por fotógrafa. Leo congeló al grupo y Billie proyectó a las mujeres jóvenes fuera de la habitación.

Iré a descongelar a las chicas – dijo Leo – Manténganla ocupada mientras vuelvo.

Y Leo descongeló a las chicas (sin quedar expuesto) y las envió a casa.

Mientras tanto, Andra se descongeló y vio que el grupo que reunió ya no estaba. Volteó a mirar y vio a Billie.

Esta vez no escaparás – dijo Andra mientras se acercaba a Billie.

Prue, que estaba detrás de Billie, usó su telequinesis para arrojar a Andra contra una pared. Mientras Andra trataba de levantarse, Billie usó su proyección para arrojar excremento a Andra.

Eso eres tú, ¿no es así? – dijo Prue entre risas.

En ese instante, Leo entró y al ver a Andra cubierta de excremento, soltó una breve risa.

Ríanse de esto – dijo Andra mientras les lanzaba rayos.

Prue usó su telequinesis para desviar los rayos hacia otro lado.

Al parecer no quieres jugar – dijo Billie.

Bien, acabaremos contigo – dijo Leo.

A ver quién ríe al último – añadió Prue mientras sacaba un trozo de papel.

Poderes del bien, no vengan despacio, saquen a este mal del tiempo y del espacio – recitaron Leo, Prue y Billie, leyendo del trozo de papel.

Y Andra fue derrotada.

Lo hicimos – dijo Billie – Matamos a una malvada.

Ya te acostumbrarás – dijo Prue.

Las hermanas han de envidiarnos – dijo Leo, refiriéndose a Piper, Phoebe y Paige.

Al día siguiente, en la casa Halliwell, Victor y Cole estaban limpiando la casa cuando vieron a Sam entrar orbitando.

Sam... – dijo Victor.

¿El que te "quitó" a tu esposa? – dijo Cole.

Victor asintió.

Hola, muchachos – dijo Sam – El pasado ya es pasado.

Es verdad – dijo Victor – Por cierto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Soy el guía blanco de los Hechizados – dijo Sam – Los Ancianos me acaban de poner en esa posición.

Creo que deberías decirles – dijo Cole.

Y a lo largo del día, Sam les reveló esa información a los Hechizados y a las hermanas.


	5. Batalla decisiva y conclusión

**Mayo de 2008**

En los últimos meses, Prue, Leo y Billie han vencido demonios de distintos calibres, siempre con la guía de Sam y el apoyo de sus familiares. Así mismo, Phoebe se enteró de que Cole ya no es un demonio, dándole a ella motivos para confiar de nuevo en él. Los Hechizados han estado investigando quién neutralizó los poderes de Piper, Phoebe y Paige. Su investigación los condujo a una demonio llamada Kankra.

Los Hechizados y Victor fueron al inframundo a enfrentar a Kankra. Cuando llegaron, descubrieron que Kankra planeaba neutralizar los poderes de los Hechizados del mismo modo en que los poderes de las Hechiceras fueron neutralizados (mediante pulseras plateadas encantadas).

Bienvenidos – dijo Kankra – He esperado mucho tiempo para verlos.

Aquí nos tienes – dijo Prue.

Prue usó su telequinesis para arrojar a Kankra contra una pared.

No se saldrán con la suya – dijo Kankra mientras se levantaba.

Obsérvanos – dijo Billie mientras usaba su proyección para fundir las pulseras encantadas.

Por acá, tonta – dijo Victor, parado detrás de Kankra.

Cuando Kankra volteó a mirar, Victor le arrojó un chorro de gas pimienta en la cara, dejando a Kankra temporalmente ciega. Una vez hecho eso, Leo paralizó a Kankra, dándole oportunidad a Billie de enviar a Victor a casa, usando su proyección.

Tengan cuidado – dijo Victor antes de irse proyectado a casa.

¿Están listas? – preguntó Leo.

Por supuesto – dijeron Prue y Billie al unísono.

En ese momento, Kankra se descongeló.

Halliwell y Jenkins de todos los tiempos, hagan que a esta malvada se le acabe su tiempo – recitaron Leo, Prue y Billie, leyendo de un trozo de papel.

Y Kankra explotó en pedacitos.

Supongo que es todo – dijo Billie.

Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – dijo Prue.

Y los 3 brujos regresaron a casa.

Al volver a casa, los Hechizados se enteraron de que Piper, Phoebe y Paige perdieron sus brazaletes encantados, recuperando sus poderes. Para ello, decidieron hacer una demostración. Phoebe comenzó levitando por la habitación. Luego Paige hizo aparecer orbitando un vaso que luego arrojó al piso. El vaso no impactó en el suelo porque Piper lo congeló.

Ya no tendremos que sentir envidia de ustedes – dijo Piper.

Por el contrario, estamos orgullosas – añadió Phoebe.

Bien podrían ayudarnos a patear traseros de demonios – terció Paige.

Podría ser – dijo Prue – Si los Ancianos lo permiten.

Eso podría arreglarse – dijo Victor – Sam se fue a hablar con los Ancianos del asunto.

Y hubo un abrazo de grupo.

Horas más tarde, Sam entró orbitando.

Lamento la tardanza – dijo Sam – Los Ancianos tardaron en tomar una decisión.

¿Cuál es? – preguntó Billie.

Tú, Leo y Prue seguirán siendo los Hechizados – dijo Sam a Billie – Y seguirán salvando inocentes.

¿Qué hay de nosotras? – preguntó Paige.

Los Ancianos dicen que ustedes seguirán siendo las Hechiceras – dijo Sam a Paige, Piper y Phoebe – Seguirán haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer.

2 grupos mágicos en la familia – dijo Victor – Parece que será algo bueno.

Que los demonios tiemblen – dijo Cole.

Y todos soltaron una risa corta.

También me pidieron que trajera a unos sujetos para acá – dijo Sam.

Empiezo a asustarme – dijo Phoebe.

En ese instante, los espíritus de Coop y Henry se aparecieron, en forma corpórea.

Ellos quieren hablar con ustedes – dijo Sam.

Paige, no te preocupes – dijo Henry a Paige – Sé que superarás los malos tiempos.

Te extraño mucho, Henry – dijo Paige.

Yo también – dijo Henry – Creo que serás feliz.

No tengas miedo, Phoebe – dijo Coop a Phoebe – Sé que hallarás la felicidad y que saldrás adelante.

Ojalá – dijo Phoebe – Te extraño mucho.

Yo también – dijo Coop.

Cole, cuida bien de Phoebe – dijo Coop a Cole – Ya ha pasado por mucho.

Lo haré – dijo Cole – Prometo solemnemente no arruinar esta oportunidad.

Benditos sean – dijo Henry antes de que él y Coop se fueran.

Una cosa más – dijo Sam antes de concentrarse.

¿Cuál es? – dijo Leo.

En ese momento, Andy apareció orbitando.

Andy… - dijo Prue.

Hola, Prue – dijo Andy – Tiempo sin vernos.

Andy y Prue se abrazaron.

Andy será el guía blanco de Piper, Phoebe y Paige – dijo Sam.

Genial – dijo Paige.

Si Andy y Prue vuelven a ser novios, no tendremos a los Ancianos encima – dijo Phoebe.

Así será – dijo Sam.

Con todo esto, ¿viviremos felices para siempre? – dijo Billie.

Ojalá – dijo Piper – Pero con toda esta lucha contra el mal, no tendremos mucha paz.

Si algo aprendí de todo esto – dijo Victor – Es que debo ser más abierto con la magia.

No eres el único – dijo Cole – Aprendí que debo usar mis habilidades para el bien, sin importar que ahora soy un mortal.

Me alegro – dijo Phoebe antes de darle un beso a Cole en la mejilla.


End file.
